Matchmaker
by FaithinBones
Summary: Sweets is determined to get Booth and Brennan together. This is a sequel to my story "Death of a Clown".
1. Chapter 1

I promised a few people that I would write a sequel to "Death of a Clown". Here it is. I hope you enjoy it.

If you haven't read my story, "Death of a Clown", you might want to read at least the first two chapters of that story to understand what is going on this story. This story takes place several weeks after "Change in the Game."

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sweet's conversation with Booth had been eating at him for three days. Booth had told him that he had been with someone the night the clown was murdered. This just didn't seem right to Sweets. Sweets had thought that Booth and Dr. Brennan had finally come to an agreement and were at least seeing each other. At least that's what Hodgins had told him. Now, according to Booth, Dr. Brennan and Booth were each seeing someone else and they didn't care. This just seemed so, so wrong. How could they have taken such a wrong turn?

Sweets had worried about it until he could no longer take it any more. Driving over to the Jeffersonian, Sweets went over and over in his head the words Booth had spoken to him three days ago, "Bones is seeing someone and so am I. Quit matchmaking Sweets. You're not very good at it."

Sweets knew he wasn't their therapist any more so he didn't have the right to interfere with them; but, damn it, he considered himself a friend of Booth and Dr. Brennan. What were friends for if not to point out their mistakes. He really liked Booth and Dr. Brennan and he just knew that they belonged together. Hell, everyone and his brother knew that they belonged together.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the Jeffersonian, Sweets parked in visitors parking and went into the Lab part of the Jeffersonian. Not seeing Hodgins on the platform, Sweets made his way to Hodgins' office. Walking up to the doorway, Sweets saw Hodgins talking to Cam. Not wanting to involve anyone else, Sweets walked down the hallway and waited for Cam to leave. Sitting down on a bench, Sweets got out his phone and checked his email. After awhile, he saw Cam leave Hodgins' office.

Putting his phone back in to his jacket pocket, Sweets got up and walked back down to Hodgins' office. Entering the room, Sweets saw Hodgins looking at some very bloody clothing. As Sweets got closer to Hodgins, Sweets started to smell the metallic smell that can only mean blood. Sweets really hated that smell. It reminded him of the smell of liver. The fact that it was on clothing meant that the blood was probably human and so the smell was a little nauseating. Since he had started working for the FBI, Sweets had given up eating liver. Every time he tried to eat it, the thought of decaying bodies invaded his mind as the fork came near his mouth. The first time that happened, Sweets had nearly thrown up. Yes sir, liver was now off his menu. He'd probably get some killer disease because he wasn't getting enough iron. His mother had always cooked liver for him at least once a week to prevent him from getting sick. She had told him that liver was the next best thing to an apple when it came to trying to keep doctors out of your life. He guessed she would be worried about him if she were still alive. If she had seen the bodies he had seen and smelled the smells he had smelled, then he was sure she would never look at another piece of liver too.

Walking up to Hodgins, Sweets announced, "Hey, Dr. Hodgins, I need to talk to you."

Looking up and around, Hodgins smiled, "Hey, Sweets. What's up?"

Frowning, Sweets complained, "I thought you said that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were seeing each other."

Puzzled, Hodgins replied, "That's what Angela told me. She said that Dr. Brennan and Booth were dating a little now."

Shaking his head, Sweets informed Hodgins, "Well, something happened because Agent Booth told me three days ago that he and Dr. Brennan are seeing someone else."

Frowning, Hodgins responded, "That doesn't sound right. Angela said that Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth started to see each other after Brodsky was captured. Angela says that they are moving at a snails pace; but, there is movement towards each other. They can't be seeing someone else. Angela would have told me."

"Well, I'm telling you that they are."

Grabbing Sweets right arm, Hodgins demanded, "We have to go talk to Angela. We can't go through any more of their crap. They have to be together. If not for their sake then at least for ours.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela was busy working on a facial reconstruction for Brennan when Hodgins and Sweets entered her office. Looking up, Angela smiled, "Hi, Jack, Sweets. What brings you over here, Sweets? Brennan didn't say you were coming by."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "Angela? Are Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth seeing each other?"

Frowning, Angela looked at Hodgins and asked her own question, "And how would Sweets know about that Jack?"

Flicking his eyes up and then back towards Angela, Jack replied, "Uh, Babe, I may have said something to him a few weeks ago."

Seeing his true love put her hands on her hips and start to tap her right foot, Hodgins continued, "Oh come on Hon. You know I couldn't keep from telling someone that news. It's too big. I'm only human."

A little irritated, Angela snapped, "Yeah, a dead human if you don't start keeping secrets when I tell you that they're secrets. How am I supposed to get people to tell me things if they won't trust me. Your blabbing the things I tell you is going to make people mad at me."

Interrupting Angela, Sweets said, "If people tell you something in confidence, then aren't you supposed to not tell anyone, including Dr. Hodgins?"

Turning to Sweets, Angela sneered, "This from a man who planned to write a book about two of his patients. Really?"

Blushing, Sweets answered, "Hey, I had Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan's permission to write that book. It turned out to be crap so I didn't publish it; but, I didn't break their confidentiality."

Frowning, Angela replied, "Bullshit. You're as bad a gossip as Jack is. You soak up the gossip around you and then try to use it to interfere in everyone's lives."

Holding up his hands, Hodgins interjected, "Wait. We're forgetting what Sweets and I came in here to talk to you about. Sweets says that Booth told him that he and Dr. B. are each seeing someone. What are we going to do about Booth and Dr. B.? We can't let them break up now. I can't go through another year or two of Booth pining for Dr. B. and Dr. B. pretending that Booth is just her friend. It would drive me insane. I'm sure of it."

Speaking quietly, Sweets muttered, "I think that boat already sailed."

Frowning, Hodgins turned and asked Sweets, "What did you say?"

Blushing, Sweets lied, "I said you got that nailed. None of us wants to go through that."

Frowning at both Sweets and Hodgins, Angela sighed, "Look Laurel and Hardy, we have to think of something to get them to start seeing each other. Booth and Brennan were made for each other. I'm going to get those two together even if I have to kill them and bury them together."

Shocked, Hodgins advised, "That's a little too permanent, Babe. Sweets and I will help you think of something. Murder is out. You're Dad would blame me and make sure that my body was never found."

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, "Oh don't worry about that. Dad told me that if he ever has to kill you that he'll make sure I know where you're buried for insurance reasons."

His eyes bulging a little, Hodgins asked, "What?"

Grinning, Angela replied, "Just kidding Jack. You take my Dad too seriously. I've told you before he wouldn't harm a fly."

Shaking his head, Hodgins demanded, "Yeah? You do remember he kidnapped me once and dumped me in a desert?"

Smiling, Angela asked, "But you weren't hurt though, were you ?"

"No," Hodgins complained, "I just woke up with a tattoo on my arm and had to walk five miles to the highway to get a ride back to a town."

"You see?" Angela patting Hodgins arm, "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Is this interesting? Oh and for those of you who like to eat liver, Sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the alerts and reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had just finished writing up his reports about his last case and was looking forward to going home. Brennan had told him to be home early because she planned on cooking him dinner. Booth had asked her what she planned to cook; but, she'd refused to tell him. She wanted to surprise him. Booth just hoped it wasn't tofu burgers or tofu meatloaf or tofu anything.

Hearing a knock on his door, Booth looked up to see Angela standing on the other side of his closed door. Motioning for her to come in, Booth smiled and thought, "This can't be good."

Smiling, Angela opened the door, walked into Booth's office and sat down on the chair across from Booth's desk. "Booth, Jack and I were wondering if you and Brennan would be interested in coming over to our house tomorrow night for dinner."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I can't Angela. I have plans tomorrow night."

"Uh, are you and Brennan going out tomorrow night?" Angela asked.

Frowning, Booth answered, "I think Bones told me she has plans for tomorrow night. You'll have to check with her though."

Frowning herself, Angela asked, "Booth, aren't you going to be going out with Brennan tomorrow night?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "Look, Angela, I don't know where you got the idea that Bones and I are dating; but, we aren't."

Looking sad, Angela replied, "I just thought that you two had decided to date after Brodsky was captured. Brennan told me that you guys spent the night together, the night that Vincent was killed."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "I had Bones stay with me to protect her that night. I hate to disappoint you; but, Bones slept on the couch. I slept in my bed."

Pursing her lips, Angela confided, "That isn't what I heard."

"I don't care what you heard, Angela. Bones and I are friends. We aren't dating."

Shaking her head, Angela protested, "Booth, don't you . . ."

Interrupting Angela, Booth announced, "We aren't dating, Angela."

Sighing, Angela responded, "Sweets said you're seeing someone. Is that true?"

Frowning, Booth answered, "Sweets has a big mouth."

"So it's true?" Angela asked.

Slowly nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I'm seeing someone and so is Bones. We're happy Angela. Let it go."

Frowning, Angela protested, "Let it go? I can't believe you two aren't dating. It just doesn't make any sense. You two don't make any sense."

Smiling, Booth agreed, "We never did make any sense."

Getting up from her chair, Angela cried out, "You two belong together. Can't you see that?"

"We are together, Angela. We're best friends. We see each other every day. We spend a lot of time with each other. We're happy. Can't you be happy for us?"

Frustrated, Angela, turned around and left Booth's office.

Seeing Angela march out of his office in a huff, Booth thought, "I better get over to Bone's apartment and talk to her. We may not be able to keep our relationship a secret much longer."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

When Booth arrived at Brennan's apartment, Booth called out for Brennan, "Hey Bones, I'm home."

Walking out of the kitchen, Brennan smiled, "You're home early."

Smiling, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and kissed her.

Happy with the welcome, Booth kissed Brennan again. Straightening up, Booth looked at Brennan's lovely face, "I thought I'd better get home and talk to you."

Frowning, Brennan remarked, "This sounds important."

Nodding his head, Booth agreed, "It is important. Did you tell Angela that we slept together the night Vincent died?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I may have mentioned that to her."

Frowning, Booth responded, "Either you did or you didn't. I thought you wanted to keep our relationship a secret. How can it be a secret if Angela knows we slept together?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "Angela shouldn't assume we're seeing each other just because we slept together. That isn't a reasonable assumption."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "On what planet, Bones? You do realize that if you told Angela that we slept together, then Hodgins knows. If Hodgins knows then so do others. You know Hodgins isn't very good at keeping other peoples secrets."

Nodding her head, Brennan agreed, "Ok, I'll talk to Angela tomorrow morning. I'll remind her that I told her that we slept together; but, she shouldn't assume we're dating."

Putting his hands on Brennan's shoulders, Booth smiled, "Look, wouldn't it better if we just told everyone we're living together. Angela and Sweets are already suspicious about us and if they are, then I'm pretty sure that our possible relationship is common gossip."

Shaking he head, Brennan pleaded, "Please, Booth. Let me try to fix this. I want to keep our relationship a secret for a few more weeks. I'm enjoying our time together and I really like that no one really knows about us. It makes our relationship ours. The minute we tell everyone about us, we're going to be pressured in to doing things we may not want to do."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Like what?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "Marriage? When Angela and my father find out I'm pregnant, they may try to pressure us to get married."

Hugging Brennan, Booth soothed, "Look, Bones. We're adults. If you don't want to get married, then we won't. No one can really pressure us in to doing that. It's our decision. No one else can make us do something we don't want to do. If you want to get married then ask me to marry you and we will. If you don't want to get married then we won't."

Smiling, Brennan kissed Booth. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour. If you want to watch a little television, I won't mind."

Smiling, Booth asked, "OK. What are we having for dinner?"

Walking back towards the kitchen, Brennan replied, "Tofu burritos."

Booth grimacing, "Sounds delicious."

Walking over to the dinning room table, Booth grabbed a couple of apples from the fruit basket and started eating one of them on the way to the couch. "Maybe I can fill up on apples before dinner," Booth thought.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Still interested? How about reviewing my story. I would appreciate it. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate all of them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Early that evening, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets had a meeting of the "Booth and Brennan Matchmakers Club". The name was Hodgins idea.

"In for a penny, in for a pound," Hodgins explained.

Shaking her head, Angela asked, "What does that even mean?"

Smiling, Hodgins translated, "Might as well get shot for a wolf as shot for a lamb."

Rolling her eyes, Angela replied, "Yeah, that cleared that up."

Wanting to cut to the chase, Sweets asked, "OK, what do you want to do about those two?"

Holding up his hand, Hodgins informed his little group, "We need to do an intervention. We need to go to Dr. B. and point out to her that it's now or never with Booth and make sure it's now."

Shaking his head, Sweets complained, "And how do you plan to make her see it's now if he's dating someone and she's dating someone?"

"I think if we talk to both of them about how happy they are when they're together and how miserable they are when they're apart, it might sink in that they should give each other a chance." Angela explained. "We have to talk to Brennan first though. If she's not ready to date Booth, then Booth won't cooperate."

Looking at the anxious faces in front of her, Angela continued, "Oh come on. It couldn't hurt to at least try. I'll get Cam to watch Michael for a few hours."

Nodding his head, Hodgins smiled, "Yeah, what's the worse that could happen?"

Shaking his head, Sweets paled, "I don't want to think about it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had stayed in for the evening. Brennan had been feeling a little tired so Booth had talked Brennan into going to bed early instead of going out. They had both been asleep for about a half hour when they heard a knock on the apartment door. Since it was Brennan's apartment, Brennan got out of bed, put on her robe and left the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Booth closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. Curiosity wouldn't let him though. Finally, admitting to himself that he was nosey enough to want to know what was going on, Booth got out of bed and stood next to the door, trying to hear what was going on in the living room.

oooooooooooooo

Answering the door, Brennan was surprised to find Angela, Hodgins and Sweets at the door.

"Can we come in Sweety?" Angela asked.

Puzzled, Brennan replied, "Yes, of course." Standing aside, her unexpected company entered the apartment.

Seeing that Brennan was in her robe, Sweets commented, "It's only 8:30, Dr. Brennan, did we wake you up?"

"Yes, you did," Brennan answered.

Blushing, Sweets stared at Brennan's annoyed face, "Maybe we should wait and talk to you tomorrow."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "You did wake me up. I don't see the point of doing that and then leaving me without telling me why."

Clearing his throat, Hodgins explained, "Look, Dr. B., we're here as your friends. We think you're making a big mistake not dating Booth. There I've said it. We're your friends. We see how happy you are when you're with Booth. We see how happy Booth is when he's with you. You two really need to at least try to date each other. This dating other people has got to stop. It really does. If you want, we can talk to Booth and try to make him see that you guys need to give each other a chance."

Glancing towards the door, Brennan complained, "I don't understand why you feel it's necessary to talk to me about dating Booth. Booth and I are very good friends. In fact, I will admit that he is my best friend. We have talked about dating and at present we are satisfied with the arrangements we've made regarding our relationship. I don't think it would be wise for you to talk to Booth about dating or possible relationships. I don't think he would you like you interfering in his private affairs."

Glancing again at the bedroom door, Brennan continued, "I do appreciate the fact that you consider me a friend and that you want me to be happy; but, I am happy. You need not be concerned about that. I know Booth is happy too."

Glancing at the bedroom door, Angela frowned, "Uh, Sweety. We may have come at a bad time. Maybe we should just leave and talk some more about this tomorrow."

Shaking his head, Hodgins exclaimed, "No Angela, we're here to talk to Dr. B. and we need to do that."

Turning to Brennan, Hodgins continued, "Look, I know that you and Booth have had your ups and downs; but, really, everyone knows that you two were made for each other. You're happiest when you're together. We know it, you know it and Booth knows it. Won't you please consider what we're saying and think about it?"

Hearing the bedroom door knob turning, everyone turned to stare at the bedroom door. Opening the door, Booth, dressed in a robe, stepped into the room and crossed his arms. "You know, Bones, they're not going to leave until we tell them we're seeing each other. Their heads are as hard as cement posts and once something gets trapped in them, then nothing else can get their attention."

Smiling, Brennan walked over to where Booth was standing and put her arm through his. Turning to look at her friends, Brennan looked very happy, "I told you that Booth and I are satisfied with the arrangements we've made regarding our relationship. Maybe you will be too, now that you know what those arrangements are."

Hodgins, seeing that they had interrupted the couple, started to herd Sweets and Angela towards the apartment door. "Uh, sorry Booth, sorry Dr. B. We didn't know. Sweets said you were dating someone else. He obviously got it wrong. We're going."

Stopping Sweets protested, "Wait, Booth, you told me you were seeing someone and so was Dr. Brennan. You told me to quit matchmaking."

Shaking his head, Booth asked, "Where was the lie, Sweets? I never told you who I was seeing and I didn't say who Bones was seeing. It's not my fault if you jumped to the wrong conclusion."

Speaking up, Angela exclaimed, "Yeah, well you told me you two aren't dating. That was a lie."

Frowning, Booth informed Angela, "Bones and I aren't dating. We're living together. I think that means we're past the dating period, don't you?"

Smiling, Booth ordered, "Look, see yourselves out. Bones and I are going back to bed. Oh and Sweets, when I told you you're a terrible matchmaker, I meant it. Bones and I have been living with each other for a few weeks now."

Turning around, Booth and Brennan entered their bedroom. After entering the room, Booth turned around and stared at their misguided friends. Shaking his head, Booth closed the door.

Blushing, Sweets looked at Hodgins, "Well, I guess we can dissolve the Booth and Brennan Matchmaker's Club."

Rolling her eyes, Angela opened the apartment door and left, Hodgins following her.

Looking back at the bedroom door, Sweets smiled and crowed, "Ha, I'm a great matchmaker, Booth. I've been trying to get you two together since I met you. You're together, ergo, I am a great matchmaker."

Popping his head back into the apartment, Hodgins cautioned, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that Sweets. You do know we're kitty kibble tomorrow, right?"

Sighing, Sweets shoulders slumped, "Yes, I know it."

Walking out of the apartment, Sweets closed the door behind him. Looking at his companions, Sweets asked, "Anyone want to get blasted? They may take pity on us tomorrow if we have hangovers."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Reviews would be wonderful. Thanks.


End file.
